The Inventor and the Time Lord
by Raven Corvus
Summary: Doctor Who and Willy Wonka (1971 version) crossover. I'm not entirely sure how to summarize this exactly since it's not done, but essentially there's more to the story of Wonka's innovative genius than is told. The story starts off by laying out what is currently happening, and then tells the story of The Doctor and Wonka's first encounter as well as others (perhaps). Enjoy!


Author's note: This is my first attempt at a Doctor Who fanfic so please tell me what you think of it so far! If there's an area that needs improvement please kindly let me know :) Enjoy!

* * *

"Mr. Wonka, as your doctor, I suggest you do something about your chocolate factory. You do realize you are pressed for time, correct?" Wonka massaged the bridge of his nose and sighed. The doctor's voice held a condescending tone, and while he was used to it, he was tired of him repeating things which he had already said before.

"Thank you for telling me once again, Dr. Green. I _appreciate_ being reminded of my deadline." The doctor gave him a stern look.

"Sarcasm isn't going to make anything better, William."

"Thank you once again for your _valuable_ information." Wonka said as he stood up abruptly; only using his cane for minimal support. Dr. Green let out an exasperated sigh as he rolled his green eyes in response. Wonka turned to his doctor. "Look, your advice is…respected, Dr. Green, but there's only one doctor who can help me. Maybe not medically, but he _can_ at least make me feel better."

"Then tell me his name, perhaps I can find him for you." He said as he began to pull out a small notepad and pen from the pocket of his blazer. The Candy Man chuckled to himself as he walked over to a nearby window. He stood there with his back turned to him; blue eyes watching the people of London walk past his factory's front gates.

"It's not that simple unfortunately. If it was, I would've brought him here a long time ago. The Doctor is, after all, a very busy man."

"The Doctor? Doesn't this man that you speak of have a name?"

"Well of course he has a name! Who doesn't?" he replied as he returned his gaze to Dr. Green. "He's just the only one who knows what it is. At least that's what he told me."

"That's impossible. There must be some record of him somewhere, especially if he's a doctor." Dr. Green huffed as he tucked his pen and pad back into his pocket.

"Impossibilities exist all around you. Haven't you realized that by now? You don't even have to look beyond this window to see that." He tapped the window with a knuckle for emphasis. "Surely this factory and I are enough evidence." While the doctor hated to admit it, he knew it was true. It was extraordinary how Wonka's unrealistic visions had become a reality. God only knew where his innovative genius came from. His factory was unlike any other in the entire world. And to top it all off, it was amazing how long the inventor had lived. For seven years now, he had been diagnosed with chronic lymphocytic leukemia. However, death's delay wouldn't last forever. And as the years passed, his illness had become more serious. The symptoms that he experienced had become worse, and it didn't help that William had stopped receiving treatment four years ago.

"Fine, I'll let you be for the rest of the day, Mr. Wonka. Just don't hesitate to call me if you're not feeling well."

"I appreciate it, but I wouldn't be expecting any phone calls if I were you. No offense doctor."

"You are probably the most difficult patient I have ever had." Dr. Green said as he shook his head.

"I can believe that."

"Good evening Mr. Wonka. Good luck finding this 'doctor' of yours."

"Thank you, I'll need it." He smiled.

_25 Years Ago_

"Come on, Will! We're going to be late!" his brother called. William continued to ignore him as he watched the candy maker place a fresh batch of chocolates in the display window. He absently licked his lips at the sight of the delicious treats. Will's brother sighed and quickly walked over to him. "I know you heard me! Let's go. As I said before, we'll be late for dinner."

"Can't we just buy two chocolates Adam?" he asked as he pressed his face to the glass, breath fogging up the window. "They look wonderful!"

"Maybe another day, alright?" Adam reasoned as he pulled his arm. "I'm not going to repeat myself again."

"Fine," he gave in after a moment. The two of them continued walking down the cobblestone sidewalk until they finally reached their house. Adam pushed the door open and they both began to set up the table as quickly as they could before they were caught. Despite their efforts, their father still caught them. His soft chuckle alerted them of his presence, startling them momentarily.

"What kept you guys? Your mother was starting to worry." He asked. While other fathers might've been angry, he was simply curious. In fact, he was probably just as mischievous as they were when it came right down to it.

"Will was gawking at the candy shop several blocks away." Adam replied, teasing his brother.

"I can't help it! I want to have my own chocolate factory one day you know." William defended. Their father chuckled.

"Well that's rather ambitious of you. But you know what they say; anything's possible when you set your mind to it."

Soon their mother came in with dinner, and after a light scolding, they sat down to enjoy their meal. It didn't take long to finish and once everyone was satisfied, the two brothers began to help put things away. William took the larger trash and brought it outside to be thrown away. However, as he stepped outside, something unusual caught his attention.

Not too far from where he stood was a man in a tweed jacket with a bowtie. He stood there, mumbling something to a blue phone box in front of him, with crossed arms and a flustered expression. Will frowned in confusion suddenly. Since when did they have a police box behind their house?

"I know you take me where I _need_ to go, but why can't you take me where I want to go for once? Just once! Wouldn't that be nice? No daleks, cybermen, weeping angels, or crashing ships to deal with; just some good ol' peace and quiet, yeah? "

"Excuse me, sir, are you alright?" the boy interrupted as he set the trash that he held aside. Realizing that he wasn't alone anymore, the man in front of him straightened himself and fiddled with his bowtie briefly.

"What do you mean? Of course I'm alright. I'm always alright." He replied quickly, eyes darting about before resting on William again. "And who might you be?"

"My name's William."

"Can I call you Will? No, Willy. I'll call you Willy. That's fine, right? Of course it is!" he suddenly beamed as he came over to him. Will couldn't help but giggle at the man's eccentric behavior. He almost acted like a child, but there was something else he caught in the man's eyes; something that didn't match the way he was acting. It reminded him of a light bulb that was just about to burn out. It wasn't that he thought the man would die soon, but it was as if something had faded and turned cold inside of him. Something that this stranger before him was trying to hide.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm The Doctor, nice to meet you!"

"Doctor who?" this made the man smile wider.

"Just The Doctor, or Doctor will do."

"You don't have a name?" William asked.

"Of course I have a name, silly. I just don't tell anyone it." The Doctor glanced at the blue box before looking down at Will again. "How would you like to go on a little adventure, Willy?"

"An adventure?" he asked incredulously as he looked over his shoulder at his house. "I can't leave right now! It's too late."

"Oh come on. We'll be back before they notice. It _is_ a time machine after all."

"A time machine?" he was beginning to think that this man was mad; a mad man with a blue box.

"And it travels through space."

"But that's just a police call box! Are you insane?" William exclaimed. "How on Earth is it supposed to do all that?"

"Just trust me. Come with me and you'll see!" The Doctor smiled as he held out his hand invitingly. He bit his lip as he looked at The Doctor's hand. What if he was lying? Or what if he was simply crazy? He had heard stories about people who were insane; some that had even frightened him. But then again, what if he _was_ telling the truth? Saying no would mean he'd miss the adventure of a lifetime. Will had only dreamed of such things, and suddenly those dreams felt incredibly tangible to him in that moment as the man waited for an answer. Taking a deep breath, he quickly took his hand before he could reconsider. Another smile pulled at the edge of The Doctor's lips as he led the boy to the police box.

"Are we going to fit?" Will wondered.

"I don't see why not." he replied as he stepped inside. Will looked at his house one last time before looking up at the kiosk in front of him again. Excitement and worry swelled up inside him as he reached for the blue, wooden door. He hesitantly pushed it open and peaked through. Almost immediately his eyes lit up at the unbelievable sight as he stepped through. Without a word, he ran back outside and examined the oddity before him. He ran around it once, letting his fingers graze the sides before he went through the doors again. The Doctor could already tell what was coming next as he saw the bewildered look on Will's face.

"It's…it's…"

"Bigger on the inside? Why yes, yes it is." The Doctor smiled as the child stopped stammering. William took in his surroundings with wide eyes. He had never seen anything like it. Whatever this machine was, it was definitely futuristic. Either that or alien, and the thought only filled his head with more questions. His eyes rested on the glowing, blue cylinders in the center of the room before resting on The Doctor again.

"Are you an alien?" he asked.

"You're a smart one, aren't you? Yes I am an alien; a Time Lord to be exact." Will couldn't believe it. Here he was talking to an alien, inside a spaceship of some sort that was utterly massive on the inside compared to its appearance. Despite the mystery that surrounded the man, however, he suddenly found that he could trust him. Without knowing why, he felt assured that The Doctor would do his best to keep him safe.

"This is amazing!" William finally said.

"Isn't it? Now, out of all of time and space, where do you want to start?"

"The moon," he suddenly said, "take me to the moon." The Doctor scrunched up his face a bit as he furrowed his brow.

"Just the moon? Is that all?" Will hesitantly nodded.

"Why?"

"Were you not listening? This is a _TARDIS_. It stands for _time_ and relative dimension _in_ space. So, if you really want to go to the moon, we might as well travel 400 years into the future as well. Because where would the fun be if we _just_ went to the moon?" He said as he began flipping switches around a console of some sort. A pull of a lever initiated a cyclic wheezing noise and the small cylinders inside the larger, glowing one began to move. As this happened, Will could feel the TARDIS begin to vibrate and shake and he reached out and grabbed the railing to stop himself from falling over. After a moment, the racket subsided and The Doctor turned to him with a mischievous smile.

"Here we are!"

"Wait, already? Just like that? That's all you had to do?"

"Well it's not always that easy, but technically yes. Isn't it great?"

"But how am I supposed to breathe if we're on the moon?"

"Simple, it's been 400 years. They've figured out how to create a suitable, artificial atmosphere by now. Hold on, what year were you born?" he suddenly asked as he went up to Will. The Doctor suddenly seemed contemplative.

"1926, why?"

"And you're around thirteen, yeah? Well, Willy, you're about to become the first man on the moon. But let's just keep that a secret between you and me, alright? For history's sake." The Doctor winked as he smiled. The boy couldn't help but mirror his wide smile as he nodded eagerly. "Good! Come along," The Doctor said as he turned on his heel before walking past him and pulling open the door. A sense of disappointment filled the child though as he found that they were inside a small room. The room smelled musty and was only lit by single, dull light above them. William turned to face The Doctor.

"Are you sure we're on the moon?"

"Why wouldn't we be? Do you really think this is all there is? I know I mess up _some _times but we are definitely on the moon." He replied defensively as he opened a door that Will had just noticed. Light suddenly flooded into the room, causing him to close his eyes briefly and blink a few times; taking a moment to adjust. He followed The Doctor outside and looked around the wide, crowded building. Again, he felt dissatisfied. What he saw wasn't anywhere near what he had expected. His eyes wandered to the long, dark windows that were rather high above the ground and furrowed his brow as a thought occurred to him. If those were windows, shouldn't he have been able to see stars? But who was he to assume that? He was only thirteen. Will turned to The Doctor to ask him. He figured the Time Lord would know.

"I was expecting to see more stars." He voiced. The Doctor closed the door behind them and went up to his side.

"So was I. Now, why would they black out the windows like that? There's really no reason to." He frowned thoughtfully before turning to the boy. "Let's see if we can find ourselves some stars. How about it Willy?" The Doctor received a smile and a nod in response. After grinning back, he turned to observe the busy crowd before them. The crowd was comprised of only humans, who were mostly tourists from the looks of it. He assumed this by how unaware and ignorant most of them seemed. Keeping this in mind, he began searching for a person who looked like they knew the place well or were in charge. Unfortunately, he couldn't find either anywhere in sight. With a huff, he decided to ask one of the tourists where he could find a map. Who knew when he would see someone who had some sort of authority walk by at this point. He picked out a woman in the crowd and turned to Will momentarily.

"Stay here for a moment. I'll be back. Don't get yourself into trouble and don't do anything stupid." He warned lightheartedly before making his way over to the woman.

"Excuse me, ma'am, could you by any chance point me in the right direction of where I can find a map?" The Doctor asked her kindly.

"I have one here if you want it. I don't need it anymore." She answered as she pulled out a data pad from her purse. With a simple swipe and tap, she brought up a map and held it out to him. He cocked his head slightly.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded as he took it. "I've been here long enough to know this place like the back of my hand."

"But isn't this place just a tourist attraction?"

"Of course it is, but hardly anyone who goes through customs ever wants to go back to whatever planet they came from."

"Is that so?" The Doctor inquired. Another nod.

"I would hate to go back to Earth. This place is a paradise." She smiled. A sudden beeping came from her purse and she fervently dug through her bag for it. The Doctor watched; both puzzled and intrigued as the woman revealed a small device with a light flashing. The light and sound emitting from it were synchronized and the woman suddenly lit up with unexpected delight.

"I've been selected! I've finally been selected!" she exclaimed.

"You what?"

"The Keepers have selected me for an upgrade! They select several visitors every day to receive beneftis, discounts, or whatever else they want. Shouldn't you already know about this?"

"Oh, yes, right! The Keepers. My apologies, this brain likes to forget things sometimes." He replied with a chuckle, pretending to remember what she was talking about.

"Now, I would love to sit here and chat all day, but I've got an upgrade to get to!" and with that, she was off. The Doctor watched her go with a furrowed brow. Something wasn't right here. He didn't know _what_ exactly yet, but he could tell. After straightening his bowtie with his free hand, he made his way over to where Will was.

"Any luck?" William asked The Doctor as he approached him.

"I sure hope so." He said as he took in the map with a glance. "It looks like there is indeed an observation deck. Shall we go?" The Doctor asked as he flashed a smile and held out a hand. Will smiled back and took it; eagerly this time


End file.
